


Rush in the night

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fabricated Past, Google Translation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: They decided die for love.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rush in the night

**Author's Note:**

> cp : Wataru x Kenta
> 
> Sorry for the Poor English  
> Translation of 《夜に駆ける》  
> via Google and I revise some words.
> 
> A totally fabricated past.

The tires rolled over the fallen leaves that were full of water and made the sound of water from time to time. Matoba Kenta doubted whether they could make it to the top of the mountain before the next rain. This 6-seater minivan had been around for years. The body and parts were like iron cans strung together, crashing and clanging. It would fall apart after driving a few meters. But the newly bought pickup was driven out by his father in the morning, and only this one was left in the house. Brother Wataru hugged him and cried again, I can't bear it anymore. Kenta comforted him, alright, alright, while thinking it's time.

Kenta didn't get a driver's license. Like all other country children, he had learned to drive in countless trips from the port to vendors (and back), loading and unloading on behalf of his father. After all, wasn't the eldest man used to share family responsibilities? The police also turned a blind eye to this, and people in small towns all grew up like this.

His driving skills came in handy at the moment.

Father was always away from home, and when he walked in, it was the beginning of a new quarrel. Mother got drunk every day. The living room and aisle were full of empty wine bottles and beer cans. Father’s days at home were her rare awake moments, but she spent all her energy on questioning her husband if he loved her or not, or if he cheated her. Kenta disliked the crying mother, but hated his father who escaped from all and would rather sleep in the cabin than go home overnight.

Everyone was locked in a crystal ball called "life". Day and night were reversed, as were happiness and pain. And his relationship with Wataru was also, it was centainly not a good idea to sleep with his brother. But the earth was round, and mistakes would become correct one day. Kenta secretly drank the rest of his mother's wine, and his tipsy mind would always excuse himself.

It was one thing to feel bored and hope to end this soon, but it was another thing to really smash the glass ball. Kenta had never been confused with it. When he heard that the content of his parents' quarrel turned into divorce, property division and son ownership, he was like an ant in an ant's nest, and didn't want anyone to remove the stone at the entrance of the cave. He preferred to hide in the deeper darkness.

Wataru fell asleep in the passenger seat. How cute was the younger brother with baby fat and meat. Worried about waking up him, Kenta silently slowed down the speed of the car, and the sound of metal friction also decreased. The endless mountain road seemed to extend to the night sky, and they could drive to the universe like this.

He didn't want to be separated from his brother, and Wataru used actions to express his feelings. He opposed being compared with his elder brother, but he was very happy when he had won Kenta. Now he was able to play the bass, and Wataru had pestered him to learn it all day. Kenta's hands turning the steering wheel trembled, while the cold wind came in from the gap in the car window.

"Do you really want to do this?" He repeatedly confirmed to Wataru.

Recently indulged in the romance novels, Wataru nodded, "Yes."

"Those who commit suicide can't go to heaven."

"No brother is the same as hell to me," Wataru looked into his eyes directly, "Do you want to abandon me? I have nothing except Kenta."

Perhaps Wataru was more brave and strong than he thought, at that moment he even wanted to escape from that kind of gaze, and the instinct of life pulled him away from his heart. Or that heart was not only loaded with Wataru, but also his selfishness.

But he didn't escape after all. He had to be a good brother and fulfill all the desires of Wataru. He heard himself sigh, "Okay."

They made a plan to die for love, marked the route on the map, went to the market to buy charcoal, and Kenta already had a set of duplicate car keys. It wasn’t lucky, and the heavy rain for days had not only hindered father from going out to sea, but also them. Finally waited until the afternoon of the weather forecast to clear up, while their mother was drunk and fell asleep, the brothers carried charcoal and went out easily, Wataru also took a few cans of fish from the cabinet because he worried if they would get hungry on the road.

At first it was almost silent rain, but in an instant the rain fell down like a symphony. No, Kenta couldn't help resenting the rain god who didn't look at the atmosphere. He had clearly made up his mind to be with his brother forever.

"Brother, the rain floated in." Wataru woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"The car is too old and the windows can't be closed perfectly." Kenta sideways desperately shook the handle of the lifting window glass on the Wataru’s side, always one centimeter away from the upper frame...

The rain flowed in freely, devastating and soaking everything it encountered, whether it was trousers, shoes and socks, or charcoal wrapped in a plastic bag and stuffed under the seat. Both he and Wataru realized that tonight's plan had completely failed.

Silence enveloped the entire space. After at least half a century, Kenta said with difficulty, "I heard that the sunrise on the top of the mountain was beautiful, let's go and see."

Wataru blinked, "Okay, I will follow you." He took the initiative to say, "Brother, I heard you singing in the shower."

"Well, my skills are not good now. When I get to high school, I want to form a band. I will be the VOCAL by then."

"I'm really looking forward to it," Wataru said, imitating Kenta to make a bass movement, "I won't lose to you."

"It would be great if I could join your band."

"A band doesn't need two bassists."

"Then I will play the guitar." Wataru said in a pissed way.

Kenta laughed and started the car again. The rain had decreased and the risk of tire slipping also decreased. They were on the road again, and their mood was completely different from before, becoming more relaxed and happy.

They rushed to the top of the mountain when there was a faint light on the horizon. The night gradually faded away, and the pink glow illuminated the entire sky. They were soaked by the rain just now, and the mountain breeze seemed to refresh themselves. Wataru sneezed, Kenta smiled and helped his brother wipe off his tears and nose.

"Brother, I still don't want to be separated from you," Wataru said word by word, "but I don't want to die with you anymore. I still want to see such a sunrise with you."

"Well, let's come together again when we have time."

He took his brother's hand and felt the sunlight gently shining on his face.

The end

When they entered the door, their parents were sitting quietly facing each other by the wooden table in the living room. Kenta lied casually, and the matter of not coming home at night was forgotten easily.

It was like there was a more important thing, Kenta looked around the two people.

"Kenta, Wataru," mother rarely calmed down, "we decided to divorce."

The glass ball spinning in midair fell. But he was not afraid anymore.

"Who do you two want to live with?"

Despite being separated, the blood of the brothers would connect them forever. He grabbed Wataru’s left hand and held it tightly.

Fin


End file.
